Deception
by AngstPrincess777
Summary: Inuyasha is an agent who goes undercover to reveal secrets with held by a tyrannical crime lord named Kouga. Desperate measures are taken to get close to this feared felon. Rated R for language and whatever else I throw in. You know how I am.


Author's Note: This is another story that popped into my skull. This one however is not nearly as dark. I own absolutely nothing created by anyone else okay!

Summary: Inuyasha is an agent who goes undercover to reveal secrets with held by a tyrannical crime lord named Kouga. Desperate measures are taken to get close to this feared felon. Rated R for language and whatever else I throw in. You know how I am.

**Chapter 1: The Job**

Inuyasha Tonakashi was an agent in the secret agency known as C.I.O.D, criminal investigative outreach division. His specialty was information gathering through computer hacking. He was paid well and lived until he received a call from his commanding officer. He had been informed that he would be sent on an undercover mission into enemy territory. For as long as Inuyasha had been working for this organization they had been focusing in on a major crime organization based in the inner city of Japan.

"Mr. Tonakashi, Mr. Kaito is ready for you now." The secretary said as she grabbed the constantly ringing phone.

"Sir?" Inuyasha said as he entered his boss's office.

"Inuyasha! Come in, come in." Mr. Kaito said as he handed Inuyasha a file. "Inuyasha, inside that file is everything you need to know about your job."

Inuyasha nodded and began to overview his file. He skimmed through most of the basic information but stopped at one particular detail.

"Um, sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"It says female on the person I'm supposed to be portraying. That's a typo right?" Inuyasha said, a little irritated.

"Nope."

"But Sir…"

"Look I'm not gonna skip around it," Mr. Kaito began, "You're a feminine looking fellow and our target is quite the ladies man."

"But there's gotta be someone else who can.."

"Nope your it and I expect that you do your job." He stated ending their conversation.

Inuyasha left the office furiously.

The next couple of days Inuyasha spent learning the trade of his character. The cosmetic technician had dyed his silver locks to a dark coal. She had also taught him how to position his breasts. I amazed Inuyasha how real they looked. They were modest and added a more feminine touch to his already slim form.

"Damn you look fine. I'm starting to get jealous, hmm maybe I should butch you up!" the cosmetologist Sango teased fluffing out Inuyasha's hair.

"I hate you." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh shut up and lean your head back. I gotta put our contacts in." Sango ordered.

Inuyasha sighed and let her do her work. When he looked back in the mirror he met the girl he now portrayed. Even he admitted he was gorgeous. His silky black hair and ears complemented his striking blue eyes.

Inuyasha Tonakashi was now Kaomi Mikono. He got out of the chair and grabbed all his papers. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Kouga Nirozosha sipped his wine as he watched his party flourish. His partners Ginta Kuza and Hakkaku Sho chuckled as one of their friends grabbed the butt of a busty blonde waitress.

Kouga lifted his clawed hand into the air signaling for a waitress to come take their order.

This was the cue Inuyasha had been waiting for. He sprung to his feet and headed over to the table.

"Are you ready for me to take your order." He said in a sweet voice, feeling sick inside.

"Yeah that's why I signaled for ya!" Kouga said harshly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice." Inuyasha snapped crossing his arms over his new bosoms.

Kouga looked up at the feisty waitress and raised an eyebrow. He liked the look of this bitch.

"Pardon me I didn't realize I was dealing with such a beauty." Kouga flirted with a smirk on his tan face.

Inuyasha blushed without meaning to. "W-what would you like?" He stuttered.

"To fuck you." Kouga stated, a cool gleam in his eyes.

Inuyasha hesitated trying to think of what to say to that. He needed Kouga to become interested in him but he couldn't very well go easy.

"Sorry I only want to get intimate with the man I'm going to marry." He stated plainly. "Now what would you like to order?"

Kouga's eyes held a devious look to him as he placed the order. Inuyasha retreated to the kitchen and gave the cook their order. When it was ready he brought it to them and left them to their meal.

Kouga watched his hips sway as he strolled back into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get that bitch." Kouga promised himself quietly.

A/N: Ok everyone my computers battery died completely and my charger did aswell until i get the money to replace the parts I am on hiatus. If it wasn't for this you would have your stories. I'm sorry.


End file.
